


Rainy Nights

by multishipper problems (grenthestrawberry)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Complete, F/M, Fluff, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Mentioned Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), One Shot, Rain, Supportive Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, reuploaded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grenthestrawberry/pseuds/multishipper%20problems
Summary: After a long night's patrol, Marinette is tired. However, there is a certain water monster outside her window...| Marichat ||  I do not own anything related to the Miraculous franchise(s). I gain nothing other than amusement, satisfaction, and practice in writing. ||Fanfiction. Net Repost|
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Rainy Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Warning(s): Fluffy. Or at least an attempt at fluff.

The rain was restless. You would've thought those little drops of precipitation would have no energy. But no, they seemed to take some energy elixir.

Okay, now Marinette was sure that she was sleep-deprived. Talking about rain drinking energy potions while condescending into clouds. Even _she_ knew that was way over her head.

Marinette groaned as she flopped desperately on her bed. It was a long day, being a superhero, and living a double life is no easy feat.

It's tiring.

Emotionally, mentally, and what Marinette was facing now, was she _tired._ Her body felt like they'd been in the blender to make a Marinette smoothie for life to sip it all up.

That's why she was especially thankful for Chat Noir to offer to finish patrolling the city. Even he could tell she was exhausted. Two akumas. One day.

Hawk Moth was getting antsy, for sure.

Before she flopped on her bed, Marinette did admit that the downpour of rain made her anxious for her partner. Cats _do_ hate water and the rain was warm due to summer's arrival, it would get foggy out there. Visibility levels would be near impossible, and with his baton... he could easily slip on puddles.

"You underestimate Chat Noir, Marinette, I'm sure he's fine. There has been raining many times before. Have faith in him." Tikki reassured with a smile.

Marinette froze for a second, unaware that she had voiced her thoughts. She sat up from her position on the bed and smiled back at her Kwami. "You really think so, Tikki?"

"Mhm. It'll be alright! You should sleep soon after you-" Tikki was interrupted by a growl from Marinette's stomach.

The girl blushed lightly, "sorry. But I am hungry, I'll get a snack for the both of us, you'll need to recharge."

"Oh, Marinette." Tikki teased. After putting her slippers on, Marinette turned on the light and tip-toed to the kitchen, careful not to wake up her sleeping parents.

Marinette hummed thoughtfully as she pulled the cake and the milk carton out of the fridge. She brought two glasses and forks for them to eat. Granted, she would probably have to help Tikki eat with her small status.

Climbing back to her room wasn't easy, but the black-haired-girl managed. "Tikki, I brought the sn-" _tap._

Marinette furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. She would have dismissed the noise as patter from the rain, but this was too loud. It sounded more like... a knock?

She scanned her room with her blue eyes. No sight of Tikki...

_tap tap tap_

They were persistent now... but hearing them again they sounded like knocks on a window. That thought made her turn towards the window behind her.

In the midst of the foggy dark sky outside, Marinette couldn't help but tremble. Is it a monster? Or like a creepy rain monster! Marinette let out a gasp. The rain heard her talking about the energy potion and came back for revenge!

Marinette placed the tray of cake and milk on her lounge sofa and itched forward. She was Ladybug, she needed to get herself together. Sure, she had not transformed and was powerless but her mind still worked.

Besides, rain monsters don't exist! Right?

Marinette slowly unlatched her window, getting into a fighting position. The tapping stopped and a dark figure stepped in.

"Hey Marin-"

"Hya!" She punched the figure straight in the chest. The figure stumbled and fell to the ground. Marinette's eyes widened as she spotted a tousel of wet blond hair. In the light, Marinette could see more clearly and she realized who she punched.

"Chat Noir? W-What are doing here?"

Said cat groaned from the floor. Collecting himself, he shifted to sit up. "Do you attack _everyone_ who knocks? That's purrty messed up, Marinette. On the other hand, you sure can throw a punch."

The confusion on her face must've looked hilarious. "What? Sorry, but no one has knocked on my window at one am and in the middle of a rainstorm." She defended.

Chat Noir smiled. "I'm just kidding."

"Okay, but why are you here?" She asked. The superhero stood up from the floor and analyzed her room. He slightly raised an eyebrow at the Adrien pictures but shrugged.

"Sorry, it's just that it was raining really hard and I got extremely wet. Fun fact, cats _hate_ being wet," he rolled his green eyes, "anyway, I saw your light on and I trust you, I thought I'd ask for some towels and some time to erm recharge. I hope you don't mind."

Marinette looked at him. Chat's normally vibrant and soft blond hair had been flattened. His green eyes that held humor were strained from tiredness. She nodded absently still observing him.

"Uh, Marinette? Can you tell me where the bathroom is?" A slight blush appeared on her cheeks at being caught zoning out.

"Oh, sure! It's downstairs the door right next to the pull-out stairs. Make sure to be quiet, my parents are asleep. I'll get those towels for you," Marinette paused to see if he understood, seeing his nod, she continued, "do you need anything else?"

"Got any cheese?" He asked, sheepishly. "I'll see what I can do?" She said as more of a question.

As Chat Noir climbed down, Marinette went to her drawer for towels. Tikki zoomed out. "What's Chat Noir doing here, Marinette?" The Kwami asked. Unfolding a towel, she responded, "he needs some help."

"That's unusual. He's supposed to detransformed by now."

"I think he is, he went to the bathroom. His kwami will need food. He asked for cheese, I think it's for his kwami, I'll need to get some."

Tikki nodded. "Plagg does enjoy his cheese. While you do that, do you mind me sleeping?" She asked. "Of course not, Tikki. Just keep out of sight. It's a good thing you don't snore." Marinette smiled at Tikki's giggling.

Tikki floated away towards where Marinette's loft was. Marinette sighed as she remembered to grab the cheese. She stopped in the kitchen and grabbed a piece of gouda cheese and waited outside the bathroom door.

She knocked as quietly as she could with cheese and towels in her arm. "Thanks, Marinette, " Chat said as he stuck out an arm out of the door. "Anything for a Paris superhero," she teased as she handed the objects to the surprisingly fair-skinned arm.

"You wouldn't say that to all heroes, will you?" He asked behind the door. "Hm, don't know. Never had a superhero knock on my window at one am." She whispered back. A moment of silence had passed and the door opened revealing the superhero. "Guess I'mma special case," he grinned.

Marinette rolled her eyes as they made their way back to her room. Their steps made creaks from climbing the ladder. Making it up, Marinette offered him a glass of milk and a slice of the neglected cake. "Yeah! Thanks!" He said from his spot on the floor.

Marinette smiled and handed him the cake and cup. "So, why were you out so late?" She tried for conversation, despite knowing the answer.

After taking a bite he scratched his ear. "It was a pretty heavy day for both of us, two akumas. Ladybug and I needed to finish our patrol before we could call it a night. My lady was barely keeping her eyes open, so I offered to patrol by myself. I barely started when it started raining," he said, eyes deep in thought, "I normally would have finished sooner but Paris is a purrty big city. I was going home, but my miraculous needed to recharge and you were the closest."

Instant guilt engulfed Marinette as she heard those words. "I'm sorry," she muttered.

"Why do you say that?" He asked with a mouthful of cake. Her eyes widened at her slip. "Uh, sorry that you have to face that as a superhero." She recovered quickly.

"Hey, it's not much of a problem," Chat grinned and placed his hand on hers, "especially when we get to save nice people like you Marinette."

For some reason, Marinette's heart sped fast. She stilled in amazement and confusion. "Marinette? You alright?" Chat asked concern stirring in his masked face. "Yeah, I'm fine." She shifted uncomfortably.

"Thanks for everything Marinette, but I better be going." He smiled, standing up. Chat's eyes gleamed towards the window. "No, wait!" She yelped.

Chat raised an eyebrow, suspiciously at her sudden outburst. Marinette's cheeks flushed at the gaze of startled. She frowned sympathetically at him. The rain still was pouring to no avail. And it was technically _her_ fault Chat Noir was out so late. Heck, he should get sick from the rain.

"You can sleep here if you'd like. Er- on the lounge sofa, you can leave in the morning." She said embarrassedly. Chat's green eyes widened in surprise at the invitation.

"Wow. Thanks, Marinette! This would be purrfect. Don't worry, I'll get out of your fur in the morning," he beamed.

"On one condition, no puns." She stated. "No promises, purrincess." To that response, she groaned. "And you better not try anything. Like go through my stuff while asleep," she warned.

Chat raised his hands in surrender. "Don't worry, I won't. I've already got punched," he defended.

Marinette rolled her eyes. " _Goodnight_ , " she stressed climbing up to her loft. "'Night Marinette." He answered lying on the sofa. Marinette smiled softly and snuggled into her blankets.

The sound of the restless rain on that restlessly rainy night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this cheesy mess!
> 
> (I'll leave...)


End file.
